Forbidden
by KyssMe007
Summary: When Kagome vanishes InuYasha and the group look for her for nearly five long years, when they encounter a witch who dresses as a Priestess... Will the witchs' true identity help the gang? OR will they be left with more questions than before?
1. Chapter 1

FORBIDDEN

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters

CHAPTER ONE

Kagome looked to the west where dark clouds where gathering. She has spent nearly five years in her mountain home at the base of the Ooyuki Kouzan (Heavy Snowed Mountain), never had she seen such a dark and ominous cloud so close to her own home on the outskirts of the Kouzan Village. She knew what that cloud meant, a villager will soon be coming to seek the help of the Mitsukai Yousha (Angel of Mercy).

"Mama! Mama!" A small boy with silver-white hair, and small dog ears perched high in his head, ran towards her. "Mama, Uncle Kouga is coming. He has a man from a village with him."

Kagome sighed, "I fear I must leave again Keikan. Go inside and wait for your Uncle and I to come in. It's wont be long, love." Kagome watched as her son rushed into their home, a tightening in her chest caused her to remember Keikan's father. The hanyou who captured her heart long ago.

~FLASH BACK~ 

_FIVE YEARS AGO..._

_Everyone was disappointed. After defeating Naraku, the Shikon Jewel had disappeared along with the demon's followers. Even Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, had simply vanished as if he never existed. _

_That night Kagome sat on the shores of a lake they were camped by. She felt numb, her emotions darting in a thousand different directions, making it hard to form a coherent thought. With the jewel missing, she could never go home, she was stuck in the feudal era until they could recover the missing Shikon No Tama._

'That could take forever_' Kagome said to herself as she watched the waves of the lake dance in the light of the moon._

"_Kagome."_

_Kagome looked to see InuYasha sit down beside her. "What are we going to do, InuYasha?"_

_InuYasha shrugged, "Keep looking I guess."_

"_What if I can no long sense the jewel. It's complete now, and I couldn't even feel it after our half joined with Narakus'." She sighed. "It was like it no longer had power."_

"_We'll find it, Kagome. We will." He promised, pulling her into a tight hug against his red kimono. _

"_Mother will be worried when I don't come home anymore." Kagome cried into his shoulder._

_InuYasha kissed her temple, "It will be ok. Nothing will happen to you, I swear. You'll be able to see her again soon."_

_As Kagome sobbed into his shirt, InuYasha did the only thing that he knew how. Lifting her head he placed kisses on her forehead, her eyes, the tip of her nose, before bringing his lips to rest against her sweeter ones. _

_Their passion slipped away with the night. Before Kagome knew it, the sun was rising upon her and InuYasha, who laid in the soft grass with their clothes not far from their entwined bodies._

_From that moment on there had been a deeper connection between the two who had confessed their love to one another on the night of the full moon. _

~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

"My lady." Kouga said bowing before her. Kagome smiled at his act. When questioned about the bowing, Kouga simply states '_It helps the pathetic humans know who to respect. You'll be a legend yet, Kagome._'

" Kouga. What brings you to my home?" Kagome stated in her soft voice of authority, like she has so many times before.

"A man, from the Kawazoi Village, has come to speak to you, my lady." Came his reply as he shoved an elderly man forward.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Kagome asked the man kneeling before her.

"Pl...Please, my lady. Our village is surrounded by demons. We can not venture into the forest to hunt, our food supply is running low, and we cannot reach the river for water. We are in desperate need of your services." The man begged.

Kagome, being one to never turn down those in need, helped the white haired man raise before her. "Return to the village, gather your horse, and await me near the barn. I shall gather what items I need and will ride back to your village with you."

"Oh, thank you, my lady. Thank you." Bowing one last time, the man turned and hurried down to the village below.

"Another mission, huh?" Kouga asked as he stepped next to her watching the human disappear from their sight.

"As always." Kagome said as she turned away and started heading into her home.

The 'hut' that she shared with Keikan and Kouga was larger than any other hut in the area. Kagome had it fashioned after a normal home from her own time. The main room was large enough to hold ten people, with an actual fireplace along a wall. Kouga had argued with her over the contraption she had helped him build out of rocks and mud in all the rooms.

There were four rooms off the main room. Her 'master bedroom' Keikan's room, Kouga's room, and an extra room in case Kougas' pack came to visit. Each room had a small fireplace, since her pregnancy wouldn't allow her to build the larger one she had originally wished for.

In her spare time, she managed to instruct Kouga on how to build box beds for the rooms. A larger one for her, what she would consider a queen size bed for Keikan's room, a similar one for Kouga, and three twin size box beds for the spare room. While Kouga worked on the frames, Kagome put her sewing skills to work, sewing cloth into a cover for the large load of sheep wool they managed to acquire. With it she managed to make thick sheep wool mattresses for each of the beds.

Kagome entered her home through the wooden door that they had constructed long ago. Keikan was seated at one of the benches that lined the walls, in his hand was a ball that Kagome had taught InuYasha and the others how to play 'Catch' with. "How long will you be gone?"

"Not long. From here, I can see the cloud that hangs over the mans' village. So it can not be far off. Kouga will watch you as always." Kagome walked into her room, and grabbed a bag that hung off the wall. Inside it she packed two pairs of her priestess clothes, some apples, and her sleeping pad. Slinging the bag over her shoulder she gathered her bow and arrows, and walked back into the main room. Looking to Kouga she stated, "Same as always; breakfast, chores, lunch, play time, hunting, bath, dinner, and bed by sunset."

Kouga snorted, "I know. Same for you; quick on your feet, open your mind to all of your surroundings, fast hands, and be safe. Never let your guard down for an instant until you are back home."

"I will." Kagome smiled. Walking over to Keikan, she kissed his forehead. "Be good, and listen to your Uncle."

"Yes, mama."

Kouga and Keikan watched Kagome gallop away to meet the man in the village before continuing on to the Kawazoi Village. "Bags are set." Keikan said in the silence.

"Good." Kouga said patting the pups' head. He may hate and despise InuYasha, but he promised Kagome he would look after the two of them when she had asked for his help.

~FLASHBACK~_

_Kouga was hunting when he came upon a familiar scent. '_Kagome?_' He waited sniffing the air again. '_It is Kagome. But where is that mangy mutt and her friends?_' As much as Kouga tried, he couldn't pick up the scents of the other humans or that little fox demon Kagome was fond of. _

_Turning into a cyclone of dust, Kouga ran forward in search of Kagome. Not long after he set off, Kouga came upon her resting against the base of a tree. As he came to a stop, Kouga caught the faint smell of salty tears coming from Kagome. '_That stupid mutt, what has he done to my Kagome?_'_

"_Kagome?"_

_With a gasp, Kagome's eyes flew open. "Kouga?" She said pitifully. _

"_What happened?" Kouga said coming to squat in front of her._

_Kagome turned her head trying to hide the new set of tears that attacked her eyes. "Kikyo... She... She..." Sobs crushed Kagome as she lost what little control she had. "She tried to kill me." She threw herself at Kouga, who quickly caught her and wrapped his arms around her. "She knew... I don't know how, but she knew... And... And... She kidnaped me... She took me to the well... and she... she tried to kill me... I don't know how she knew, but she did... I was so scared."_

_Kouga stiffened, "Kagome." He said gently. "What did Kikyo know?"_

"_That I'm pregnant with InuYasha's child!"_

~FLASHBACK END~ 

Kouga looked down at InuYashas' pup. His enemies pup. Kagomes' pup. He has been around for the trouble maker as long as he could remember, always saving him from the demons he encountered, as well as his mother. He had made a promise that day to always be there for Kagome and her son, who happened to be the exact miniature of his father. From his golden eyes, to his silver-white hair.

Kouga smiled at Keikan, "All right, let follow her. Who knows what help she'll need this time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They were still walking. Like so many days, they searched for the missing Shikon Jewel. It was a small party that traveled the landscape, consisting of two humans, a small fox demon, and a hanyou.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched InuYasha stiffly march ahead of them. Their hanyou friend was practically a stranger to them. Ever since that morning nearly five years ago, when Kagome disappeared, InuYasha was never the same.

~FLASHBACK~ 

_Inuyasha awoke with a start. The warm body that was lying next to him last night was gone. He sat up, gazing around their small campsite. The mist was thick and stood as tall as his hips._

"_Kagome?" He called. His ears twitched, straining to hear the smallest of sounds. "KAGOME!"_

_Nothing._

"_InuYasha?" Miroku asked, sitting up from where he slept near a tree._

"_InuYasha, what's wrong?" Sango questioned._

"_Yeah, why did you wake us up, InuYasha?" Shippo added._

"_Kagome is gone."_

"_What?" They all said, becoming instantly awake. _

_InuYasha growled, "I said that Kagome is gone." Before his friends could question him more, InuYasha ran into the dawn his nose sniffing for the faintest portion of her scent. _

_They searched for hours. Than hours turned to days. Days into weeks. Finally, weeks turned into months._

_InuYasha finally broke down. Yes, Kagome and he were in love. Yes, they had made love. InuYasha cursed himself for not making Kagome his mate that night. He would be able to sense her. To feel her emotions rather she was happy or sad, near or far._ _But he waited, hoping that when he asked Kagome to be his mate for life there was no fear of her turning him down. '_Damn it, why didn't I just bite her!_'_

"_KAGOME!"_

__FLASHBACK ENDS~ 

That day seemed so long ago. Without Kagome, their small group was quieter, weaker, sadder. She was the glue that connected them all, the enforcer of her strange laws. She was also the only one who could understand InuYasha.

"InuYasha." Miroku called out.

"What?" He snapped.

Miroku sighed, even though they were looking for the Shikon No Tama, they were also looking for Kagome. When she had vanished InuYasha turned colder, harder, scarier. "There is a village ahead. Perhaps I could find us lodging and a hot meal for tonight."

Shippo sighed, "Feeling a dark presence over the richest house in the village again, Miroku?"

"Perhaps." Replied the monk.

"Fine." InuYasha said. "Hurry up. The sooner we sleep the sooner we can leave in the morning."

"InuYasha," Sango intervened. "Isn't tonight the night of the new moon. Why would you be in a hurry to leave a safe place before the dawn?"

"Because the sooner we get moving the sooner we can find Ka... uh... That damn jewel!" InuYasha hollered before continuing forward.

"He still searches for Kagome." Miroku stated.

Sango looked at her friend. "We all are. Finding out what happened to Kagome is more important than finding the jewel."

"Even to InuYasha." Shippo added.

They group continued on their way, and once in the village Miroku began his search for the richest home around. An hour before sunset they found the home of the Takahashi family. Miroku knocked on the giant wooden doors, and waited until they were answered by a man.

"Huh? Can I help you?" The man asked.

Miroku put it best smile on, "Greetings, sir. My name is Miroku the monk. I have sensed an ominous presence within your home. For food and lodging I will perform an exorcism to remove the evil ora from-"

"You speak lies, Monk." The man interrupted.

Miroku sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. "I can assure you, sir, that my companions and I are nothing but honorable."

"The Mitsukai Yousha has already cleared the village of all the demons and dark oras." The man explained.

"The what?" miroku asked.

"Mitsukai Yousha.' He repeated.

"The Angel of Mercy?" Sango questioned. "Who is that?"

"A young woman dressed as a Priestess with strong spiritual powers. Destroyed thirty demons with one arrow." The man told them.

'_Huh?_' InuYasha thought. The only priestess he knows with that kind of power was... '_Kikyo?_'

"Could this priestess be Kikyo?" Shippo asked InuYasha's question out loud.

"Let's go." InuYasha ordered.

"InuYasha?" Sango said catching up to him. "The sun will set within the hour. We need to find some place safe tonight."

"We'll be fine." He snapped.

Miroku caught up with the rest of the group. "I agree, InuYasha. Not only do we need someplace safe, but I would like to find out more about this Mitsukai Yousha."

"So would I. What if this woman is Kikyo?" Sango nodded in agreement.

InuYasha spun around on his heels so fast his friends stumbled and fell to the dirt covered ground. "I don't give a damn about Kikyo. She's not Kagome. Our goal is to find Kagome!"

"InuYasha." Sango whispered. "You can't find her when your human, or if your dead."

Miroku nodded. "She's correct, InuYasha. Tonight we need to be safe and as soon as the dawn comes we can leave."

Gritting his teeth InuYasha shook his head. '_Kagome_.'

Later that night as the small group huddled into a room in a farm house. A young girl came into the room holding the platter of food they had ordered. Miroku noticed her innocent beauty, and before he could stop himself he grabbed the maidens' hand and asked. "Would you like to bare my children?"

*Thump*

Miroku sweat dropped as Sango hit him over his head with her hirikotsu. "You pig!" Sango exclaimed.

"For give me, my dear Sango. What I meant to ask was if this beautiful... I mean... Young lady knew anything about Mitsukai Yousha?" Miroku hastily said.

"You wish to know about the Mitsukai Yousha?" The small girl asked.

"Do you know about this Priestess?" Shippo asked jumping onto Sango's shoulder.

The girl nodded. "But she is not a priestess. Or at lease she claims she is not. She came to the village nearly two months ago when we were troubled by a herd of demons. So we sent our bravest of men to the Kouzan Village to find her. The day she came she ordered everyone into their houses, than she took three of our best cows and tied them to a steak on the outskirt of the village. Using goat's blood she cover the cows. As night fell the demon flocked from the forest and hills. When she had them where she wanted them, the Mitsukai Yousha drew her bow and arrow and killed the lot of them. Disintegrated they did. As if into the air."

"She did all of this with one arrow?" Sango asked in disbelief.

The girl nodded, "One bow, straight down the line. It wasn't an ordinary bow. Once she shot it, it glowed the brightest of lights. The color was like a purple-ish pink."

That comment peaked InuYasha's interest. '_Priestess, powers, arrow, light... Kikyo?_'

"Do you know where this Mitsukai Yousha lives?" Miroku asked looking at InuYasha. When he nodded, Miroku knew that they would most likely be traveling to find this Mitsukai Yousha.

Again the girl nodded, "At the base of the Ooyuki Kouzan. Above the village."

With an uneasy feeling Shippo asked. "Is there anything we should be worried about her?"

The girl looked down, "Some claim she is a witch." She said softly.

"What? A WITCH!" Shippo squeaked.

Rubbing his chin Miroku asked. "What make you think she is a witch?"

"She knows things. Things not of this time but another. They say even her house is different. Even though she kills demons she lives with a whole pack of them. They say she controls them." The girl whispered.

Everyone looked towards the silent figure in the corner of the room, "InuYasha?"

After contemplating everything that was said, InuYasha looked to his friends. "I guess we head north to find this Ooyuki Kouzan Mountain and the witch that lives on it."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Kagome reached the village at sunset. Looking up into the sky she noticed that it was going to be a moonless night. This always concerned her for it was harder to see demons when there was no extra light to help.

After dismounting she looked to the man who had come for her. "I'll need three of your best cows and some goats blood to bath over them."

The man looked at her in horror.

Kagome smiled. "No harm will come to your cows. They are what I use as bait for the demons. They need to be tied outside of the village." She instructed.

The man nodded. "As that all you require, my lady?"

"Some torches around the cows will be nice. I fear the darkness of the moon will be our biggest enemy this night." Kagome said looking at the heavens above her head.

The man nodded before running to complete the orders Kagome has instructed. As she waited she was approached by a woman with a small babe wrapped in a blanket. "My lady?"

Kagome smiled, "How can I help you?"

"Will you really rid us of these demons, my lady?"

Kagome looked at the woman, guessing she was middle aged. Her black hair was pulled away from her face with a cloth. Her eyes were brown and very sad, freshly wiped from tears. "What troubles you?"

Woman sniffed, "My husband and small boy were killed last week by the demons. I have no one left but my daughter." She said holding up her small babe.

"I will do my best to make sure that you or anyone else in this village will suffer from these demons. Please go and have everyone remain in their huts. They are not to come out for any reason." Kagome instructed the woman.

She nodded and ran off, stopping by others to give them the instruction she was told.

Kagome smile was sad. She couldn't imagine losing a Keikan to a demon. She wasn't sure if she could bare that pain. She still wasn't used to the pain of losing InuYasha all those years ago.

A pain so enormous that, at times, she fears she will lose the battle to live and finally succumb to yearning to die. Never in her life has she imagined she would have to live without InuYasha. To keep hidden from him something that means more to her than life itself.

"My lady!"

Looking down the path that lead straight through the village Kagome could see the faint light of six torches burning in a circle. Lifting her chin, she walked towards the bait.

"My lady, all is as you have requested." The man told her, nodding to the three cows and the bucket of blood.

Kagome cringed. She hated blood. Hated the sight of it, even the smell. Blood made her nauseous, it always has, even more so now since Keikan was conceived. Looking to the man she smiled. "Thank you for your work. Now it is time that I do mine. Please return to your hut and for what ever reason, do not venture outside."

The man bowed before turning and running to a small hut. Kagome sighed. '_Now for the nasty part._' Picking up the bucket of blood she walked to the first cow. Lifting the bucket with two hands she poured a small line of blood from the back of the cows head to its tail. Turning to the next cow she repeated the task on the other two.

The sky quickly turned black around her. Bowing her head Kagome took a deep breath. '_Calm. Focus._' she repeated to herself. The distant sound of multiple demons rustling through the forest caused Kagome to take a deep breath.

Kagome opened her eyes quickly to count twelve demons standing before her, with more pairs of eyes gazing back at her in the darkness of the forest. Like always, she instantly felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. "Come get it." She whispered to herself.

As demons flocked out of the forest by the dozen, Kagome became assured that she was out number. Not only that, but a sound behind her told her that she was also surrounded. She was standing on the wrong side of a losing battle.

Drawing her bow and an arrow she knew she wouldn't go down without a final fight. Taking a deep breath she turned to her left and shot off the arrow. Fifteen demons instantly turned to dust, but not before others moved forward capturing her in her hands.

"Let me go!" She knew it was useless to say but she couldn't give up the faintest of hope that they would actually obey.

A demon troll with yellow and red skin raised a club with iron spikes at the top. '_I'm dead._' Kagome thought. Turning her face to avoid the sight of death about to become her, Kagome braced herself to the killing blow.

As the demon's arm swung down a small blur shot across the small clearing. "Hey you meanie, Leave my mama alone!" Kagome gasped as she looked at her small son hitting the demon's head with a large rock. "Pick on someone your own size."

"Keikan." Kagome and Koga yelled.

A cyclone of dust raced a crossed the clearing as Koga grabbed both Kagome and Keikan from the demons' clutches. "What do you think you're doing Kagome? You should have backed down when you saw the number of these demons." Koga scolded her.

"ME?" Kagome screeched. "What are you and Keikan doing here? You're supposed to be keeping him safe."

"I am, but I am also supposed to be keeping you safe too." Koga easily told her as he landed on the outskirt of the demon circle.

As soon as they landed, however, the demons turned and started charging. "Come on." Keikan hollered. "We can take them."

Kagome was furious. "You are not doing anything except staying behind me." Glaring at Koga she said, "Watch him, and we will discuss this at home."

Turning her back to Koga and Keikan, Kagome drew another arrow. Aiming at the heard of demons running at them, Kagome pulled the arrow back as far as she could with as much anger, and frustration she was feeling.

The arrow flew down the line of demons with power and strength. Its light shining brighter than Keikan had ever seen, forcing its watcher to shield their eyes against it. As the light slowly faded, the onlookers saw a clear night. Where the demons once were, was free of all things. Yet, in the ground were three deep, and long lines. They started at the Mitsukai Yousha as one, than bursted into three separate lines that fanned out upon the ground.

"Whoa, that was big." Keikan said smiling. Looking up at his mother his smile vanished.

Kagome was giving her son what she once preferred to as the you're-gonna-wish-you've-never-been-born glare. "Home. Now."

Keikan's perky ears flattened against his head. Gently nodding he turned back in the direction he and Koga had come from. Shoulders slumped, and head bowed, he ran into the forest.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him." Koga said behind her.

"I will take to you later." Kagome gritted before stomping off.

Koga quickly caught up to her. "Wait a minute, Kagome."

"What?" She snapped.

"Look at what you did?" Koga said pointing to the three lines where the earth was scarred. "You haven't done that since Keikan was born."

"Yeah, so?"

Koga looked at her solemnly. "That arrow had the same power as _his_ Wind Scar."

Kagome flinched at the mention of InuYasha. Looking at the lines again she sighed. They were similar to the markings that the Wind Scar left against an opponent.

"It's getting worse, isn't?" She asked. "I swear I can even use my arrow as _his_ Backlash Wave." She sighed. "Why can I do something that only_ he_ can do with the Tetsusaiga? It's happened ever since Keikan. I shouldn't be able to do something _his_ fang can do."

Koga was silent, "Maybe it isn't the fang that powerful but its wielder himself." He suggested.

Kagome was shaking her head before Koga was finished. "No. It's all Tetsusaiga. _He_ can only awaken its power when _he_ defends people."

"Think about it, Kagome." Koga said as they started to walk toward the village. "The Tetsusaiga was forged from the fang of _his_ father. The blood of that fang runs through _his_ body, runs through Keikan's veins. Since you're his mother, it wouldn't surprise me if it now runs through your veins as well."

"That can't be possible. Can it?" Kagome asked looking up at her friend.

Koga shrugged. "Anything's possible, Kagome." He said looking in the direction Keikan had ran. "Haven't you figured that out already?" Koga didn't wait for a reply. Instead he ran off in a slow gallop after Keikan.

Kagome was lost in her thoughts as the elderly man came towards her. "My lady, that was unbelievable. But what of the dead cows?"

Kagome looked to where the three cows had been posted. All three missing from there place. Kagome looked him in the face. "I owe you three cows. Come in Kouzan Village in five days time to collect them."

The man smiled, "No need to worry, my lady. The demons are gone, the cows can be considered a sacrifice to a worth cause."


	4. Chapter 4

So I keep forgetting to add those darn disclaimers to each chapter so her it goes... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS. I do, however, own this story.

CHAPTER FOUR

It took them a week to be close enough to see a faded blue Ooyuki Kouzan is the near distance. Their pace was fast, a lot faster than normal. InuYasha was determined to see if this Mitsukai Yousha was a witch. If she was he would demand that she tell him where, or rather what, happened to Kagome. If she refused, it would be just another life ended by his hands.

"InuYasha." Miroku called out. "There is a village as well as a river up ahead. We should stop and gather a few supplies."

"Fine." InuYasha said sharply. As they cleared the forest the small group came to a sudden stop. "What the hell?"

Before them lay three deep lines embedded in the soil.

"InuYasha, have you been here before?" Shippo asked.

"Not that I remember." Came InuYasha's reply.

"You must have been. That's what happens whenever you use the Wind Scar." Sango easily said.

"Look," InuYasha snapped. "I said I haven't been here, and I mean it. I didn't do this."

"You not you, InuYasha. Than who?" Miroku asked.

"Feh, beats me."

Sango started walking towards the village. "Looks like the only way to find out is to go and ask one of the villagers."

As they approached a group of men working in the field, on spotted their group. As well as InuYasha. "DEMON! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Demon? Quick! Someone fetch the Mitsukai Yousha!" Another yelled.

Miroku stepped forward quickly, "Dear people of the village. We mean you no harm. I am the monk, Miroku. Believe me this demon means you no harm." Miroku repeated himself four other times before the wild villagers relaxed enough to listen to him. "Do not fear him. He is simply my bodyguard. A worthless creature, subjected to do my bidding."

"Hey, Miroku." InuYasha murmured. "How about your bodyguard put you six feet under?"

"InuYasha, be have." Sango snapped.

"Yeah, InuYasha. Shut your trap." Shippo muttered his agreement from the safety of Sango's shoulders.

"Do you really mean us no harm?" Asked a man.

"Certainly. We were just passing through and hoped to get a few supplies, as well as some water." Miroku explained.

The villagers murmured amongst themselves for a minute or two. The man who had asked the question stepped forward once again. "The woman will bring you what little food we can afford to ration."

Miroku nodded. "I thank you, good sir."

Sango stepped forward. "You wouldn't know who created those markings in the dirt do you?" She asked pointing to where they had just come from.

The man nodded. " It was one week ago, today, that the Mitsukai Yousha rid our village of it's demons."

"What?" Sango asked. "The Mitsukai Yousha did _that_?"

The man nodded. "She sent off one of her arrows and it completely destroyed to flock of demons, as well as our three prized cows. Don't get me wrong we are forever thankful to her, she also replaced the cows. Yet, no cow will ever be as good as those three we lost."

"Are you sure it was with one arrow and not a hundred?" Shippo asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely positive." The man said.

"Ridiculous. No mortal female could ever create something so powerful." InuYasha stated.

The man merely shrugged as an elder woman of the village brought a bag of food over to them. "Maybe that is why they say she is a witch."

Crossing his arms, InuYasha walked off.

"Would you be able to tell us where this Mitsukai Yousha lives?" Sango asked.

The man pointed to the mountain behind him. "At the base of the mountain, over looking the Kouzan Village. About half a days ride away." Looking up at the graying sky he added, "Better hurry. Looks like it will rain. If you leave now, you should be able to make it by early evening, if I am correct."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo thanked the man before they went off in search of InuYasha. Twenty yards into the forest the group spotted him leaning up against the tree.

"About time you showed up." He grunted.

Sango fidgeted as she tried to explain."The man was telling us how to get to the Mitsukai Yousha. He said that if we hurry-"

"Yeah, I heard him. So let's go." InuYasha said as he started to walk in the direction of the Ooyuki Kouzan, the Kouzan Village, and the Mitsukai Yousha. Realizing his friends were frozen in place staring at him, he snapped. "Well, are you coming or what?"

"Right behind you." They all said as they raced forward.

A/N/: Thank You to everyone who has made a review! I get so happy when I see a new one! I promise everything will be explained in the new chapters to come. Thanks again!

Also, Sorry about misspelling KOGA's name in the first chapter. I hadn't realized how I was spelling it until it was too late... Still trying to fix it, and get new chapters out as fast a possible... You know these things seem really long on my computer, yet extremely short when I post them... Maybe I'm using a bigger font.

Take care!

~KyssMe007


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS

CHAPTER FIVE

They were busy. From the look of the darkening clouds above they were in for a big storm. Kagome had put both Koga and Keikan to work chopping wood and gathering twigs. She herself was busy patching holes in the roof lining to that they would stay dry throughout the storm.

Keikan looked up from his pile of twigs at his mother on the roof. "It's been a week, Uncle Koga, and she still hasn't really talked to us."

Koga swung the ax splitting the log in two. Sighing he said, "I'll talk to her once the storm starts. She can't run away if she's stuck in the house. You just stay in your room when I do."

Keikan nodded. It wasn't everyday that Uncle Koga corners his mother to get her to speak about her troubles. He remembered in his earlier years his mother and uncle would talk very often. Now it wasn't so much, but his mother would still get that distant look in her eye, before Uncle Koga would take her for a walk into the woods.

"Here." Koga said handling some split logs to Keikan. "Help me take these in, I'll grab the kindle sticks."

"How come I have to carry the heavy stuff?" Keikan grumbled.

"Because you're younger than me. That's why." Koga teased.

"That's not fare. It should be you who carries the logs cause you're older and stronger." Keikan continued to argue as they walked into the hut.

Kagome sat on the wooden roof. She had a feeling of dread today. Like she should have never have woken up and left the comfort of her bed. A storm was coming, yes, but it was bringing something much bigger. Raising her face to the heavens, Kagome allow the warm breeze to run through her hair. She smiled as the first sprinkles of rain began to fall, hitting her exposed face and neck.

Easing herself down the ladder, Kagome entered the hut as the down pour began. Keikan quickly went to his room, and Koga stepped in the way of Kagome's own room. "Not today, Koga. I don't want to talk."

"Too bad cause you have been silent long enough." Koga said.

InuYasha and the others quickened their pace as the rain fell like sheets on top of them. The Kouzan Village that was so near, now seemed farther away through the haze. Luckily enough, they made it to the first hut.

"Is any one there?" InuYasha shouted.

A two little boys peeked out, "What are you doing outside?" The littler asked.

"Please, we are looking for the Mitsukai Yousha." Sango said. "Could you show us where she lives?"

The older boy nodded. "Just up the hill. Above the village." He pointed. "At the base of the mountain."

InuYasha took off running in the direction the boy pointed as the rain began to ease, followed closely by Sango and Shippo. Miroku bowed slightly before chasing the others, "My friends and I thank you." He shouted back.

"He shouldn't have been there in the first place!" Kagome shouted.

"How am I supposed to protect you too, if I'm stuck here. That's the only way I could keep my promise to protect you both, was to take him with me." Koga replied calmly.

"I could have lost him, Koga! Did you ever think of what would happen to me if I ever lost Keikan? I already lost his father." She cried quietly. "I can't lose him, too."

"Kagome." Koga started but was never able to finish for Kagome stood and left the hut.

'_He just doesn't get_.' She told herself. '_He just doesn't understand_.' She turned to look back at the hut with smoke coming out of three of the five chimneys. Looking at that house Kagome realized just how much she owed Koga.

_FLASHBACK_

_Four Years Earlier..._

_Outside the wind howled as is sped past the bear skin covered windows, making the large hut to shake with it's force. Rain pounded down upon the roof, like a thousand hammers. Lightning cracked, thunder roared. The fierce storm was making so much noise outside, that it was hard to concentrate on what was happening inside. _

_Inside, Kagome laid upon a soft matt on the floor, whimpering. The pains had started earlier that morning, as sharp-little stabs. Now, however, it felt as if her stomach was being butchered. She cried out, calling for someone who no longer existed for her. Someone she needed strength from. Someone she needed to hear say that everything was going to be alright._

_Another contraction shook her body. "Oh, Kami!" She cried. "Oh, please, Koga. Just kill me now."_

_In as smooth of voice as he could muster, Koga said, "You're doing great, Kagome. Everything will be fine. Just push."_

"_I can't, it hurts. Oh, Kami, it hurts so much." She sobbed. _

"_You can do this, Kagome." Koga urged._

_Kagome Laid back upon the matt. "Promise me something, Koga."_

"_Anything." He replied._

"_Promise me that you'll take care of my baby. That you'll never let her find it. Promise me you'll protect it." Kagome begged._

"_Listen to me." Koga said in a firm voice. "I won't make such a promise if you're planning on saying your good byes. You are going to live through this, and when all of this is done, _than_ I will give you my promise to protect you both. Got it?" Kagome nodded. "Good. Now, PUSH!"_

_Kagome shot forward squeezing her mid-section as another contraction seized her. "INUYASHA!"_

_As Kagome slide into unconsciousness, she heard the faint wailing of a small babe._

_~END OF FLASHBACK_

Kagome smiled. She owed Koga her life. As well as the life of her small son.

"Kagome?"

That voice, one she so often heard only in her dreams. She stiffened as she slowly turned around. 'Oh dear Kami, please do not let it be...' "InuYasha?"

His face was the last she saw as her nightmare came true, and her mind slipped into the black abyss once again.

A/N: Thanks for Reading! ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha... Wish I did, but unfortunately I don't... Darn!

CHAPTER 6

Kagome moaned as she awoke. Her head felt groggy, and her stomach was in a knot. The pounding rain against the roof was the noise that woke her. As she started fully awake and focus, she heard faint voices from the main room.

"But why would she stay away, Koga? Surely she knew that InuYasha would protect her." Sango said.

"When Kagome was kidnaped," Koga started. "She was taken to the well. Her kidnaper than told Kagome that she was never to venture into this world again. That the thing growing inside her was an abomination. Using her arrow, Kagome tried to shoot her down, but her arrow quickly turned on her, embedding itself in her shoulder. After falling down the well. She covered it up with a spell. Even I'm not sure how Kagome got out of that damn well. That's the only part she won't speak about. I found her three days later against a tree. We came here, and here we remained."

"You stupid wolf." InuYasha snapped. "Kagome knows that I will do anything to keep her safe."

"Koga." Miroku interrupted. "You keep mentioning a '_SHE_', that I can only assume isn't Kagome. Tell us, who is this other woman?"

"The only person who could do Kagome's spirit any real harm." Koga said quietly. As everyone remained quiet, Koga's ears picked up on Kagome moving through out her room. Slowly making her way to the room.

"I don't understand." Shippo stated. "Who could do Kagome's spirt harm?"

"Kikyo." Came a soft reply from the opening behind Koga.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he bound into the air.

Kagome felt her heart soften as she caught her small friend. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she slightly smiled. "Shippo." She whispered. Sango and Miroku followed in S hippo's actions and hugged their dear friend.

"It's so nice to see you again, Kagome." Sango said crying.

"Oh Sango." Kagome gently said as she hugged Sango in return.

"Kagome, you are looking lovelier than ever." Miroku said in his charm and wit.

Kagome smile grew, "You're still the lady's man, Miroku." Kagome sighed as she hugged Miroku. 'It's nice to finally feel whole.'

As Miroku pulled away from their embrace, a red figure in the corner of the room caught Kagome's eye. Her smile faltered as she looked upon InuYasha.

Stiffening, Kagome gazed into the golden eyes of her once beloved. '_InuYasha_.' As her mind spoke the forgotten name an icy chill rain down her spine. "We need to talk." She whispered.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_She was shivering. Not from the cool night wind that nipped playfully at her skin, but at the person who stood not ten feet from her._

"_Your time has ended. Both in this world, and in your own." What Kagome could only describe as an evil smirk, crossed the face of her captor. "Did you honestly think he would ever choose you over me? Now that I have the power of the tainted Shikon No Tama, you'll be nothing to him."_

'Tainted Shikon No Tama?_' "Kikyo, listen to me. You don't understand." Kagome tried explaining. _

"_Oh I understand plenty. That thing growing inside your stomach was supposed to be mine!" Kikyo shouted bitterly. "Mine and _his_."_

_Kagome paled as her hand went protectively to the small bump on her abdomen. A bump that Shippo had only noticed three days ago, while they were bathing._

"_Geez, Kagome. You're kind of getting fat. Maybe you shouldn't eat so many of those chocolate bars you love so much."_

_On that day she was nervous about Shippo telling the others about her enlarging stomach. Now, she was terrified about how Kikyo could possibly know._

"_You're going to die, my dear Kagome. I wish I could leave your body up here for the demons to feast upon. But than, Inuyasha might find your rotting corpse and seek revenge. No," Kikyo sighed. "It's better to get let you rot in your own time. In the darkness of that well." _

_As Kikyo was speaking, Kagome's right hand slipped inside the well feeling for her spare bow and arrow. One of which, InuYasha has suggested she keep incase she crossed over and was in need of it. Once her fingers brushed over the cloth handle, as well and the thin wood of her arrow, Kagome stood up. "I've had enough of this, Kikyo." Drawing back her bow sting Kagome let her arrow fly towards Kikyo._

_Kikyo's smirk turned into a full grin. "Fool." Raising her hand the arrow disappeared. _

"_What?" Kagome gasped. "Where did my sacred arrow go?"_

"_Your own weapon shall be your death." Slowly, Kikyo brought her raised hand to her chest, than she quickly threw her hand back towards Kagome. The missing arrow now flying in the direction of its owner._

_Kagome was too stunned to move. It wasn't until the sharp pain of the arrow pierced her shoulder that Kagome was taking out of her shock, as she fell into the well. Launching her hands out, Kagome caught hold of a branch that had long ago lodged itself into the soil wall of the well. She sent a silent thank you to InuYasha, for stuffing a tree in the well all those years ago. _

_When she looked up, Kagome saw Kikyo looking into the darkness of the well. _'Can she see me?_' Kagome thought as she tried to huddle closer to the wall. _

"_This sutra will make sure that neither she, nor InuYasha, will ever use this well and its powers again." Kagome watched as Kikyo place a thin strip of paper inside the well and walk away. Faintly saying, "_If_ she ever comes back, I can always kill her and her child in front of InuYasha."_

_Kagome waited, what seemed like hours but was only mere minutes, before she emerged from the well._

_She stood in the dew beaded grass as she shook uncontrollably. Her eyes darting around the small clearing, looking for any sign that Kikyo still lingered near. When none could be found she began running for Kaede's, and immediately stopped. _

'InuYasha and the others are headed for Kaede's. I have to disappear. I have to run._'_

_That's exactly what she did. Turning in the opposite direction, Kagome ran for her life. Ran for the life of her child._

_She ran from InuYasha._

_~FLASHBACK ENDS~ _

Kagome walked into the rain with a silent hanyou on her heels. She was deep into the forest behind her hut. When she stopped, he stopped. Kagome took several deep breaths while she summoned up the courage to face InuYasha.

Like always, his patience was a short fuse. "Damn it, Kagome. Will you spit it out already? Why did you run?"

Hearing her name come from his lips, something she yearned for in the darkness of so many nights, broke her silence. "You need to leave, InuYasha."

"Huh?" InuYasha asked stunned. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere without you. And what the hell do you think you're doing living with that pathetic wolf?"

"I'm serious, InuYasha." Kagome said more firmly as she turned around to look at his face. "The others may stay as long as they like. You, however. You need to leave."

"I'm getting tired of you bossing me around, damn it." InuYasha snarled as he stepped closer to Kagome. "Why did you run from me?"

"I had to protect him. It was the only way." Kagome whispered as she felt the wall around her icy heart begin to crumble.

"The only way for what?" He faced her nose to nose. "Don't you know that I'll always protect you, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not from this, InuYasha. I had to protect him."

InuYasha growled. "Maybe you need a reminder that your loyalty belongs to me. Not some stupid wolf."

"Wait."

But he didn't. Wrapping his arms around her, InuYasha quickly closed the space separating their lips.

Kagome stiffened at first, not wanting to give into the screams from her melting icy heart that had been awaken upon contact. She refused to cry. Refused to sink into the longing embrace.

She refused...

With a sigh, Kagome closed her eyes as her arms snaked around InuYasha's neck, pulling him closer.

Slightly pulling away, InuYasha asked. "Who do you have to protect?"

"Keikan." Kagome whispered back.

"Who?" InuYasha managed to ask before he could no longer fight the temptation to claim her lips again.

This time it was a harder kiss, igniting their dormant passions.

When they finally broke for air, Kagome looked into the golden eyes she loved so much. Her hand touched his fur cover ear, his long silvery-white hair, before resting on his cheek. She kissed him again, before whispering against his lips.

"Our son."

_A/N:_

_Sorry that this chapter has taken to long. I have been so busy, I just haven't had time. Promise the new chapter will be posted soon. Thanks for reading and Reviewing... I absolutely love reading everyone's review... SO keep them coming..._

_Thank you again,_

_KyssMe007_


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do own InuYasha... Oh Crap, I forgot I don't... Poo!

CHAPTER SEVEN

"W-what?" InuYasha said stumbling backwards.

Kagome took a deep breath. She was about to tell the hanyou the biggest shocker of his life. One he wasn't even prepared for. "We have a son, InuYasha. His name is Keikan, and he'll be five in two months."

InuYasha starred at Kagome blankly, as his mind acknowledged what she had just told him. As it finally sank, so did something else, forcing his anger and frustration grew. He glared at her. "You mean to tell that you gave birth to my son, and you've been allowing that mental wolf raise _MY PUP_."

"Koga has protected us for the past five years." Kagome snapped back.

"I should have been the one protecting _my family_." InuYasha hollered back.

Kagome inhaled sharply. She now knew what had gotten under his skin. He didn't like the fact that Koga was playing the role that they had once discussed InuYasha would play.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_They were laying under the stars, laughing. They were discussing the future. _

"_No way!" Kagome laughed. "We'll live in Kaede's village. That way I can easily go home if we ever fight and I try to pull out your hair."_

"_There's no way in hell I'm going to let any chid of mine run around with some human brat like its mother." InuYasha snorted._

_Kagome grew serious, her right hand secretly sliding to her small bump. "Um, InuYasha?"_

"_Yeah?" He asked turning to look at her._

"_Would you mind having a child sometime? With me at least?" Kagome quietly asked, while keeping her gaze on the shining stars in the heavens above._

_InuYasha rolled to his left so that he was laying over Kagome, looking deeply into her eyes. "If I had to be a father, if I had to teach any pups of mine how to survive in this world. They wouldn't be anyone's child but your own. I don't want anyone but you, Kagome."_

_Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She smiled as she leaned up closer to him. "I love you, InuYasha."_

"_Kagome." InuYasha whispered as he leaned down and there lips met._

_~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

That had been the night that Kikyo had stolen Kagome away from the life she and InuYasha dreamt up. A life they were ready for. A life Keikan would have enjoyed. A life with both his mother and his father. All of it taken away within the darkness of one night.

"Oh, InuYasha." Kagome said. "Koga never took your place with Keikan, or myself." Kagome smiled slightly. "He actually told Keikan some stories of the battles we were in. He painted you to be quite the hero for our son."

InuYasha starred off into the distance where the hut rested. He was silent for several moments before he asked. "What is he like?"

Kagome smiled. "Lot like you, actually. He protects those he loves, those he would consider that belonged to him." She chuckled. "He's always in a hurry to destroy any threat that comes around. He maybe only a quarter hanyou, but he has the full strength of a full blooded demon. Sometimes he gets so out of control that it terrifies me that the bond I put on him will no longer hold."

InuYasha looked at her, "What bond?"

Kagome shrugged. "When Keikan was three he got upset because I wouldn't let him touch Koga's ax. He through a fit, took out half of a wall on the house just by throwing boulders barely the size of his head." She sighed, "I won't lie, InuYasha. He was so out of control, not even Koga could calm him down. It scared me. It still scares me that he could turn back to that."

"So you placed a bond on him?" InuYasha nodded his understanding.

"I didn't want to, but Koga told me what could happen with demons so young and so powerful. That night, after he fell asleep, I crept into Keikan's room and I bond his demon powers. Not all of them, of course, or he would look like your human self. But enough of them so that he couldn't ever lose control." Tears ran down Kagome's face as she looked at InuYasha. "It took so much out of me that I sleep for five days straight. Koga said he had never seen anything like it before."

"You sure do depend on that bloody wolf a lot." InuYasha growled.

Kagome nodded. " I do. He knows what's going on more than I do. Why Keikan is the way he is, even though he is only a quarter hanyou. He even knows more about what's happening to me that I do. Isn't that funny?"

"You? What's going on with you?" He demanded.

Kagome shook her head as the sun peeked out from the clouds. "Not today. There has already been enough for today. Keikan should be up from his nap soon, and I have dinner to start." She looked at InuYasha and smile. "Would you like to meet your son?"

InuYasha nodded as he watched Kagome walk away. She was different, of that he was sure. She seemed... He sighed. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something very wrong about Kagome. He shrugged after meeting his son, he'll take that pathetic wolf out back and beat the living daylight out of him before he asked him about Kagome. InuYasha gulped.

Meet his son...

'_Will Keikan like me? Will I be a good father? Am I ready for a kid?_' He thought.

"InuYasha, are you coming or not?" Kagome asked from where she had stopped further down when she realized InuYasha was no longer following her.

InuYasha smiled at the vision before him. Kagome was wearing priestess clothing, her hair flowing loosely in the breeze down her back. Framing her body was a stream of sunlight, turning her into a mystic angel she used to talk about. It was than that InuYasha knew with Kagome by his side, he could conquer anything.

"I'm coming." He answered as he ran to catch up to her.

'_I'm going to be the best father ever._'

_A/N:_

_So this is REALLY short... I apologize. BUT (there is always a 'BUT' never forget that it will be important later on) it leave it open for what is about to come in Chapter 8, which might not get out until the end of the week so bare with me... Review if you like... If you have any questions... Or if you just feel like it... I love the reviews so far... Thanks for Reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own this story, But not InuYasha or its characters

CHAPTER EIGHT

Kagome laid in her bed, unmoving. It was the middle of the night, not even midnight yet, and the troubles of earlier where still fresh in her mind. Dinner hadn't gone according to plan.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_They were all looking at him. Starring. He hadn't even rubbed the sleep from his eyes before they dropped this bomb shell on him. He starred at the golden eyes that mirrored his own._

_Looking up at Kagome he asked. "So you're telling me that this man is my father?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Sango asked._

"_I wasn't talking to you." Keikan barked at her._

_Shippo sighed. "Well he does have InuYasha's temper._ _OUCH!" He whined as a small fist connected with his head._

_Miroku chuckled, "As well as his hands."_

"_Keikan." Kagome calmly said. "These are the people you've been told so much about. InuYasha _is_ your father."_

_Keikan looked back at the larger version of himself. Slowly approaching, Keikan sniffed the surrounding, catching his scent in the air. When he was close enough, Keikan just starred at the taller man. _

"_Hey little guy." InuYasha greeted. Swinging back his leg, Keikan sent it flying into InuYasha's shin. "Owe, damn it. What was that for?"_

"_You should have been here from the beginning!" Keikan shouted at him before running out the door with Koga quickly on his heels._

"_You stinking wolf, stay away from my pup!"_

"_InuYasha!" Kagome warned as she followed after Koga and her son._

_~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

Dinner had been as silent as a grave. The tension was thick upon the air. The house was spilt with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sitting on one side. While Keikan sat in the comfort of Koga's lap on the other. InuYasha refused to come in and sat on the roof sulking that his son hated him.

Kagome rolled onto her side. InuYasha was still on the roof, she could hear him moving. Sango, MIroku, and Shippo slept in the guest room while Keikan slept with Koga. She wondered how long her son would choose his uncle over his father.

The magic rhythm of the rain upon the roof caught Kagome's attention. "InuYasha come inside."

Silence...

"InuYasha you're going to get sick."

Silence...

"Please?"

He quickly appeared in her window, crouching on her sill. He face was blank, and hard for Kagome to read. It was all in his eyes, however. The pain. The sadness. The yearning to be wanted. Accepted by his son.

"You're wet. Let me get you a towel." Kagome went to a trunk that she kept against the wall and withdrew two towels. Walking back to InuYasha she gently pulled him inside.

Slowly she removed his red kimono, followed by his white obi. His skin was damped, and Kagome blushed at the sight of the muscles she loved so much. '_After all these years, he is still the same._' She said to herself as she ran the towel over his broad chest and down his washboard abdomen. She walked behind him, again gently sliding the now damp towel over his wet skin. She saw him shake as his smooth skin prickled at the intimate attention.

Kagome tossed the towel onto the floor. Reaching for the other one, she opened it and placed it over his head. She smiled as she began to lightly rub his hair. Her smile vanished, however, when his clawed hands softly grabbed her wrist.

"Kagome." He whispered through the towel.

The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. She pulled the towel down his back revealing his chin, than his nose, the enchanting golden eyes, finally his adorable ears. InuYasha's hands ran over her body before settling on her neck and her cheek. Kagome's hands froze in the middle of his back, her left hand still holding the towel from his head.

InuYasha brushed the few strains of her raven hair away from her honey brown eyes. Eyes that told him how much she cared. How much she needed. How much she wanted. But most of all. They told him how much she still loved him.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered.

InuYasha kissed her forehead, "Stay with me, Kagome." He kissed her closed eyes, "Promise me you'll never leave me again. I don't think I would be able to survive this time if you disappeared."

Kagome knew that she didn't strength to leave again. She knew after being found, she too, couldn't bare the thought of leaving InuYasha again. "I promise." She whispered as she stretched onto her toes. "I love you, InuYasha."

"Kagome." He whispered back, like so many times before.

_A/N:_

_I know it's short but I thought InuYasha and Kagome needed a moment... Thanks for Reading! _


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own InuYasha... Or it's Characters... I do, however, own this story, and write it with amounts of delight.

CHAPTER NINE

Kagome smiled. It had been three days since InuYasha and the others first arrived. Slowly, but surely, Keikan was accepting his father with each passing day. The morning after the rain storm, Keikan had entered her room to see InuYasha and herself cuddled in bed. Upon seeing the sleeping smiles on his parents faces, Keikan softened towards InuYasha considerably.

They were at the river, enjoying an unusually hot fall day in the coolness of the mountain water. Miroku and Shippo were submerged in the river next to Kagome and Sango, both were soaking there feet in the icy water. InuYasha and Keikan were deeper in the river, InuYasha was attempting to teach Keikan a new way to fish.

"Okay, kid. Once again. When the fish swim by, take your claws and snatch it." InuYasha instructed.

"Why can't I just catch the fish the way I always do?" Keikan whined.

InuYasha sighed, "How do you catch it?"

Keikan gazed into the clear water, breathing slowly, he froze waiting for his prey. A small group of trout swam under the surface, making their way towards the duo standing in the center. Keikan eyed the biggest one he saw, watching it sway back and forth, inching closer with each swish of its tail. He waited, biding his time, until the last moment possible.

Moving as quickly as he could. Keikan's head disappeared below the surface to the water.

He came up sputtering with a wiggling fist between his teeth. "See." He said holding up the fish. "I caught it." He smiled.

InuYasha growled, "That damn wolf taught you how to fish too! Well, what didn't that loser teach you?"

Keikan shrugged. "I know how to do lots of thing."

"Feh." InuYasha said as he came towards the shore where Kagome and the others waited. "Where's that pathetic wolf?" He demanded.

"It's a week after the new moon. He's gone to collect his pack. They are way over due for a visit." She looked at the others, realizing her small hut could not fit her friends as well as Koga's pack, she stated. "We might have to double up. Depending on how many come home this time."

"The hell we will." InuYasha snapped.

"InuYasha." Kagome warned.

"There's no way in hell I am sleeping with a pack of wolves." He argued.

"No one ever said you had to stay." Kagome replied harshly.

Defeated, InuYasha plopped down next to Kagome's leg in the water. She owed a lot to Koga and his pack. She just couldn't understand why InuYasha didn't get it. "InuYasha," she said. "When Koga's pack comes there will be one rule. If you can't say anything nice, than don't say anything at all. I owe my life to Koga and his pack. I depend on them great for many things. While they are here, you are to remain silent. If you threaten, beat up, kick, scream, or harass any of them, than you will not be welcomed in my home while they are here."

"What? Kagome." He whined.

"I mean it, InuYasha. They're not as bad as you think." Kagome stated.

As if by magic, a cyclone of wind and dust came in from the southwest. "Yo." Koga greeted as he plopped down on Kago's left. His feet splashing in the running river, soaking InuYasha.

A low growl rose from deep within InuYasha stomach, rising to his throat. "Where the hell did you run off to with your tail between your leg?"

"My pack runs these mountains. They go from village to village looking for any hints we can pick up." Koga simply stated.

"Hints? What kind of hints?" Shippo asked.

When Koga and Kagome remained silent, Miroku guessed. "I can only assume that you and your pack are searching for signs of Kikyo. Am I correct?"

Kagome simply nodded to her friend.

"Look I'm tired of you thinking that Kagome needs you to protect her anymore." Inuyasha snapped.

"I've been doing it for the past five years, dog brains." Koga snapped back. "I don't remember seeing you around."

As Kagome sat listening to the bickering. Hoping it would end soon. Kagome felt a sudden prickle to her skin. She felt ice cold. Like she was in a box, too small to contain her. Her heart tightened, her breath quicken, and her hands began to slightly shake.

Koga caught site of Kagome's hand as it began to shake. He looked at her face, seeing that she was pale, he sighed. Her eyes were watering, staring at him with a painful yearning in them. He nodded to her.

Sighing, Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on Koga's shoulder. Allowing the abyss of sleep to over take her throbbing mind.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stared at the intimate scene between Kagome and Koga. Looking from the duo to a fuming InuYasha, and back.

"I don't think InuYasha likes that." Shippo murmured.

InuYasha was panting. His fist opening and closing. His ears twitching back and forth.

"Mama's resting." Keikan said swimming up to the others. "She does it a lot lately. She never used too. Only once a month or so. It's happening more often-"

"Keikan." Koga warned.

Understanding what Koga meant. Keikan nodded, "Yes, Uncle."

"What is he talking about?" Sango asked Koga.

Koga shook his head, "It's nothing."

"The hell it isn't." InuYasha grumbled. "I'll find out what's going on tonight before we go to sleep."

"Kagome will be sleeping alone for a while. She needs her rest. She can't rest with you always molesting her." Koga stated. Standing, he carried Kagome into the house bridal style. "Keikan will stay with her. She seems to sleep better when he is near."

InuYasha slumped against the doorframe. Watching as Koga gently laid Kagome into her bed, and settle Keikan next to her. Koga's hand brushed the fallen hair away from Kagome's face. Koga was in his place. Keikan's father. Kagome's dependant. Koga was InuYasha, was everything he had dreamt of being.

Pushing off from the doorway, InuYasha ran from the house without looking back.

Kagome awoke feeling refreshed. Keikan was cuddled up next to her fast asleep. Looking outside, Kagome saw the sun was setting. She didn't worry about dinner, from the smell drifting into her bedroom, she knew Koga had arranged something. Easing out of the bed she walked to the main room.

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Koga were sitting along the benches quietly talking.

"Kagome." Sango said noticing her friend.

"Sorry about that. I got so tired and needed to rest." She said sitting down next to Sango.

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling better, Kagome." Miroku said.

"Thanks." Kagome said smiling as Koga handed her a bowl of stew that he had prepared. Looking around the hut Kagome noticed something was a missed. "Where's InuYasha?" The others looked at each other. "Well? Where is he?"

"He left Kagome." Koga answered. "Earlier this afternoon. We haven't seen him since."

Kagome felt as if her newly found heart was breaking. "He left without saying good bye?"

_A/N:_

_I'm so, So, SO sorry that this has taken so long to post, and I honestly believe it is my worse chapter ever. I apologize. I know what I want in this story, but I'm struggling to find ways to get there... Plus I have been super busy with family in town, plus my birthday, as well as my mothers, her twin sister, and my cousin's birthday the day after mine... It has been. Crazy... But I promise chapter Ten will be 100 times better. And most likely the longest chapter I write... Thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or its characters.

CHAPTER TEN

InuYasha was running on top of the trees, jumping from branch to branch. It had been two weeks since he left Kagome's hut. Up until three days ago he was still fuming over the image of Koga caring for Kagome. An image that was burnt into his mind, but luckily was only a small ember in the back of it. He stopped high upon a branch over looking the clearing where Kagome's hut rested.

They were play 'Catch' with a portion on Koga's pack. Wolves, humans, and the small half demon where all running and laughing. InuYasha watched as Kagome caught the ball the bounced past her group. Gracefully spinning, she threw the ball back, in the opposite direction, as hard as she could. Her laughter bubbled over as she watched Koga and his team chase the ball down on all fours.

To no surprise to InuYasha, Koga was the first to catch his scent in the wind. One by one Koga and his pack stopped mid-tracking and looked towards the tree InuYasha was perched upon. InuYasha starred at Koga and his pack before making eye contact with Kagome. Her face was blank, her eyes held something that InuYasha was unable to understand.

Kagome turned to Sango and smiled. "I believe the meat is done roasting. Why don't you take everyone inside so that they can get started on lunch?"

Sango, knowing her friend, nodded. "Lunch time!" She called.

The pack hooted and hollered before rushing into the hut, followed by Miroku, Shippo, and Keikan. Koga was the last to enter, he looked from InuYasha to Kagome waiting. Kagome gave him the slightest of nods. With a nod of his own, Koga shot a warning glare at InuYasha before disappearing behind the door.

Kagome slowly began to walk towards the tree that contained InuYasha. When she reached the base, she leaned against the trunk and waited.

InuYasha had watched as Kagome walked to the tree he sat in. When she pressed her back against the trunk he could hear her sigh. He contemplated how he should act, how he should speak to her, how he should ask for her forgiveness. With a sigh of his own, InuYasha walked off of his branch and landed softly in front of Kagome. Their eyes making contact as soo as his feet had touched the ground. Still Kagome said nothing.

'_Why isn't she speaking?'_

"Kagome... um..." He started.

"Why did you leave?" She demanded.

InuYasha took a step back at her tone. To say that Kagome was mad, would be an understatement. She was furious. Yet, some how, she remained calm. He could only tell her mood by the tone of her voice. "When we were at the river, you fell asleep on Koga's-"

"I know what made you mad. You think after two weeks I wouldn't figure out the reason that made you leave?" She snapped. "But why, InuYasha? _Why_ did you leave?"

InuYasha saw the tears that she held in her eyes, but refused to let them flow. "I... I couldn't stand the fact that you trust Koga more than me. That Keikan trusts him more than me. That... That he is what I should have been." He confessed.

"InuYasha, we have already discussed this. It's just because he's been here. He's been with us through it all." She explained again.

"I should have been here, Kagome." InuYasha argued. "I should have been there from the beginning."

"I know." Kagome whispered looking at the ground. "You're right. You should have been there. I'm sorry."

"Kagome. You have no idea how much it killed me when you disappeared." He whispered coming up to her.

"I do." She said resting her forehead against his. "I felt the same way."

"How sweet." Came a voice from behind.

InuYasha spun around withdrawing his Tetsusaiga, keeping Kagome safely behind him. He looked up into the sky. A dark cloud of miasma floated above the hut. Spiraling in thin air.

"Kikyo." Kagome whispered as she felt her body go cold.

The miasma faded reveling Kikyo in a dark dress. She looked like the last time Kagome had seen her. Her hair flied around her body is wavy clusters. Her face was still pale, with a jagged purple line from her left temple to the middle of her cheek. Dark circles framed her mud brown eyes, adding to her sinister look.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Kagome. You always ruin my fun." Kikyo stated.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. The was no way the woman floating before him could be Kikyo. Yet he couldn't mistake the faintest hint of Kikyo's scent masked behind the demonic ora. "What happened to you?"

Kikyo smirked. "The Shikon Jewel in my possession was tainted by Naraku. With all the activity I've been doing, it's turning into a beautiful black pearl. The result of malice, hatred, and greed." Kikyo pulled out the small black orb that hung around her neck. "Such a Magnificat color, don't you think? A thousand times more powerful than its purified version." Kikyo looked back down at the pair below her, noticing the terrified girl quivering behind the hanyou. "I thought I killed you, girl. How is it that you still live?"

Kagome swallowed, "Just lucky I guess."

"Hm, if your alive than that thing growing inside you must be too. Where is the half demon spawn?" She turned and started drifting toward the house.

InuYasha leaped at her, "Stay away from my pup!"

Kagome panicked. "InuYasha NO! Koga!"

InuYasha struck his sword across Kikyo's back. "Take that."

Kikyo smiled back at him. "It that all you got, InuYasha?"

Koga rushed outside at the sound of Kagome screaming his name. She looked at him panting, "Stop him! He's attacking Kikyo!" She ordered.

Koga looked off to the distance and saw InuYasha strike Kikyo two more times with his sword. Once along her shoulder, and the other to her upper arm. Koga had stood in horror as he watched InuYasha make those two strikes, yet he was determined not to allow any others. "Stop you mangy mut!" He yelled as he arm forward knocking InuYasha to the ground as he leaped to make another blow.

InuYasha struggled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Keikan, who had heard the commotion from inside run from the hut. "Mama!" He cried when he caught sight of her near the tree line.

"Get the hell off me you idiot!" InuYasha ordered.

"Quit your attack!" Koga shouted back still trying to hold onto a strong InuYasha.

"Not until she's dead." InuYasha told him as he kicked Koga in the chest and stood to attack Kikyo one last time with the Wind Scar.

"You're killing Kagome!" Koga shouted. InuYasha froze, '_You're Killing Kagome_' rang throughout his mind. He looked back at Koga, who was rising from the ground. "Every attack you make against Kikyo, you also make against Kagome."

InuYasha looked back to where he left Kagome, his eyes widening. She was leaning up against a tree with Keikan, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo standing near her. She was bleeding from three wounds. One across her back, on to her shoulder, and another to her upper arm. His eyes flickered back to a grinning Kikyo, who stood with identical wounds.

"Destroy me, and you lose that girl, InuYasha. Is my death more important than her life?" Kikyo taunted.

Keikan hated that woman. She was the reason his mother was the way she was. Turning he ran with fist at Kikyo. "I won't let you hurt my mama!"

Suddenly he was no longer on the ground but flying toward an awaiting Kikyo. Wrapping her arms securely around the small boy she smiled. "Look who finally decide to join his real mother. The son who should have always been ours, InuYasha." Rising into the air Kikyo vanished in a cloud of miasma. Taking Keikan with her.

Kagome watched in disbelief as her son disappeared. "Keikan!" She screamed running forward, her wounds forgotten. "KEIKAN!" When the realization that her son was gone hit her, she snapped. Facing InuYasha she yelled. "You let her take him!"

"What? No." InuYasha said backing away from a Kagome he had never seen.

Her skin had lost all color. Her free flowing hair crinkled into a curly lion's mane. As the sky darkened with black clouds and lightning flashed across the sky, striking around her. InuYasha saw her eyes. They were no longer the honey brown that he loved so much. No, her eyes were glowing the color of the Shikon Jewel.

"You're the reason she found us!" Kagome accused in what sounded like a hundred voices of men and women, along with her own. "You're the reason he's GONE!"

Lightning struck dangerously close to the ground near InuYasha's feet, sending up chunks of earth into the air. The absent wind now blew ferociously around the small clearing, tearing wood and branches from the roof. To keep a steady balance, InuYasha embedded his sword into the ground as far as he could. Holding on to it as if it was he only lifeline. And it was.

Koga slowly approached the dark Kagome. His hands spread out showing that he meant no harm. Inch by inch he crept forward until she was standing face to face with Kagome. Her face softened upon recognizing him, yet her eyes still glowed purple-ish pink, warning Koga that he was still not safe. "Kagome?" He said gently.

She simply nodded. "Do it." She said in her own voice.

Koga slowly raised his right hand, placing it at the base of Kagome's neck and shoulder. He was still uncertain about her. She could turn her anger on him, instead of InuYasha, at any moment. The instant his flesh met with hers, he squeezed. Igniting the pressure point that Kagome taught him long ago.

As the Clouds and winds instantly vanished, Kagome fell unconsciously into Koga's awaiting arms. Picking her up, Koga made his way back to the hut passing a shocked InuYasha on the way. Miroku hesitantly approached, still unnerved by what Kagome just did. "She's safe now. No need to fear."

"May I enquire as to what just happened?" The monk asked.

It was Koga's turn to sigh, "After I clean and bandage her up I'll tell you. It's about time you know what is really going on." He waited from Miroku to nod. "Sango will you help me?"

"Yes." She replied without pausing.

"You too little fox." Koga said. "She'll need someone to stay by her while she rest."

Shippo swallowed. "I guess I can do that?"

It was nearly midnight. The pack slept outside guarding the hut, Kagome and Shippo slept in her room, while four souls remained awake in the main room. They all sat in silence. Sango and Miroku occupied one bench, Koga sat close to them on another, and in a corner across the room InuYasha, who hadn't said a word since the incident with Kagome, sat as still as a statue.

"All right, Koga." Sango said. "Tell us what's going on."

"I don't know the earlier details, but InuYasha can help fill us in." Koga started.

"Huh?" InuYasha asked breaking his silence. "Why me?"

"You were the only one who was there when the witch, Urasue, brought Kikyo back to life." Koga informed him.

"What does that have to do with today?" InuYasha questioned.

Koga shrugged. "Why don't you tell us what happened? As much as you can remember, anyways."

InuYasha rubbed that off, 'Stupid wolf.' "What do you want to know? The witch stole Kikyo's ashes, as well as some graveyard soil and had planed to bring Kikyo back from the dead. But her soul was already reborn into Kagomes', so she kidnaped Kagome. Using some mixture that Kagome was laying in she waiting. Once Kagomes' heart skipped a beat her soul went into the clay person of Kikyo." He shrugged, "There's not much to tell after that."

"How did Kagome retake her soul?" Miroku asked.

"She called it back." Came Shippo as he hopped into the room and sat in Sango's lap.

Koga nodded. "When Kagome called her soul back, did Kikyos' body fall over lifeless?"

"No." InuYasha replied, wondering where Koga was going with it.

"If Kagomes' soul was the only thing that allowed Kikyo to live, why did Kikyo not fall over dead when Kagome called back her soul?" Koga asked the group hoping they would catch on to what he already knew. When everyone remained silent he sighed. "It means that part of Kagomes' soul still lingers in Kikyo."

'_Is that even possible? Does a piece of Kagomes' soul still remain with Kikyo?_' InuYasha thought.

"But what about the souls of the dead girls she collects?" Sango asked.

"She needed those souls for energy. Like we need food or water. She needed the energy to keep what small amount of Kagomes' soul from escaping." Koga explained.

"That's why whenever InuYasha attacked one, it also happened to the other." Shippo added.

"Correct. Not only that, Kikyo is consuming demonic souls now. The more souls she takes in the darker she soul becomes. The only problem is Kikyos' soul is so dark and massive that it's starting to leak into Kagome through whatever connection they have. The more souls Kikyo becomes in possession of, the darker Kagomes' pure soul becomes." Koga looked to the bedroom which contained Kagome. "That's what happened today. She lost control over her dark side and it over ran her." He looked to InuYasha making eye contact. "That day at the river, when you thought Kagome was sleeping on my shoulder. She needed it. She felt her control slipping, and sleeping resets her mind. It allows her to wake up with control over it all."

"What happens if she loses control?" Shippo asked.

"Today was just a small sample of what she can do." Koga explained. "The first time she lost it, she took out an entire mountain side. But now that we know the cause, and well as the signs, we are better prepared for it."

"What are the signs?" Miroku said.

"She get's cold. Usually her skin prickles with things she calls the goose bumps. Her breathing quickens. Last sign is her hands begin to shake." Koga told them.

"When Kagome wakes up I have to go after our pup. Tell me how to kill Kikyo without harming Kagome?" InuYasha enquired.

Koga shook his head. "You can't. Every hit Kikyo takes reflects on Kagome. Basically it comes down to one thing."

"What's that?" Shippo nervously asked when no one said anything.

Koga looked at the small fox. "Kikyo vs. Kagome."

_A/N:_

_I told you it would be long! It's also our half way point... (GASP)... So tell me how do you like it? What do you think will happen? Will InuYasha allow Kikyo to live if it means he can still have Kagome? Or will he destroy them both? Please comment... I love reading your reveiws! Thanks for reading! _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own InuYasha

_A/N:_

_My family is also reading this story and unlike true InuYasha fans they have no clue what I'm even writing about or how to pronounce the names... (That means you Grizzley) So let me help them out: _

_Kagome (KA-GO-MAY)_

_InuYasha (IN-OO-YASHA)_

_Keikan (KEY-I-CON)_

_Koga/Kouga [All this time I thought I was getting it wrong and there are 2 ways to spell his name yet no one told me (K-O-GA)]_

_Miroku (MEER-O-KU)_

_Sango (SONG-O)_

_Shippo (SHIP-PO) can't get much easier than that_

_Kikyo (KEEK-KEY-O) _

_Kaede (KY-AID-DE)_

_Myoga (ME-O-GA)_

_Well hope that helps... Now back to the story!_

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Kagome rolled over moaning, "Keikan...Keikan... Keikan..." She felt tired and weak, even after resting all day. Once again it was raining, the water droplets pounding on the hut like hammers. A nagging thought hid in the back of her mind. Something important had happened yet she couldn't remember what it was. She shrugged a pain full shoulder.

'_When did I get hurt?_' She wondered.

Slowly her body became aware of it's ache and bruises. The pain wasn't bad, merely noticed able. Her body was as if she hadn't moved in days. Hesitantly, she stood on wobbling legs. Grunting and biting her lip she shuffled her way to the main room. It was empty.

'_Where is everyone?_'

She heard a noise out side. "That sounded like Sango." Again she managed to shuffle her way to the steps outside.

Koga's entire pack, as well as her friends, where attacking a taller tree that stood next to a newly growing one. Sangos' Hiraikotsu flew back to her as she made easy show of catching it. Next, InuYasha ran forward with his sword drawn.

"STOP!" Koga yelled.

InuYasha slid to a halt, "Why the hell did you stop me for you mangy wolf?"

Koga arrogantly walked up to him. "What exactly do you think you're doing with that sword?"

"I'm getting ready to kill Kikyo." InuYasha said pointing to the tree.

'_Kikyo? Why would they be practicing to kill Kikyo?_'

Koga fist swung wide as he punched InuYasha's jaw. "Did you already forget that killing Kikyo will also kill Kagome!"

InuYasha rubbed his jaw annoyingly, "How else do you think we get Keikan back and send Kikyo to hell?"

Kagome gasped loudly, everyone looked at her standing in the doorway of the hut as the memory of what happened came flooding back to her.

"_Look who finally decide to join his real mother. The son who should have always been ours, InuYasha." Rising into the air Kikyo vanished in a cloud of miasma. Taking Keikan with her. _

Kagome gasped again as the memory finished playing in her mind. "Keikan." She whispered.

Koga looked to a frozen InuYasha, "You better get over there mut, before she loses control." He instructed.

With a leap InuYasha landed next to Kagome in the hut. InuYasha, still dripping with the rain he was just in, left puddles of water as he came closer. Once he thought he was close enough he grabbed Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome clung to InuYashas' red kimono. Her fingers tightening over the soaked fabric as she pulled him closer. "Our boy, InuYasha." She whispered. "She has our son."

"We'll get him back, Kagome." InuYasha said trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her. "I promise we'll get him back."

Kagomes' face lost emotion. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You needed the rest. You needed time to heal."

"How long?" She demanded.

InuYasha tightened his hold on her, "Two weeks. You came down with a fever that lasted until four days ago."

Kagome struggled to escape InuYasha grasp. "Two weeks?" She screeched. "Two weeks? Keikan could be dead by now!"

"He's not." InuYasha insisted.

"And how would you know?"

"Myoga would have returned if he was." He told her.

"A flee!" She screamed. "You trust that peep squeak coward of a flee to watch my son!"

InuYasha lifted her, carrying her to the room. He threw he down onto the bed. "He's my son too." He snapped.

"You knew nothing about him until you came here." Kagome argued back.

"Because of you!" He yelled finally snapping. Kagome just looked at him. "You hid him from me. You kept him a secrete. You allowed that flee bitten wolf to raise my pup. If anyone should be pissed in this situation it should be me. I was actually getting along with my son before she took him. I can't destroy her because I refuse to lose you. What more do you want me to do, Kagome?" He was panting by the time he finished watching silent tears stream down her face. "You can't go anywhere in the rain, and we refuse to chase them down without you. Your wounds are barely closed. When the rain stops and it looks to be clear for a while, we will leave to find him."

"We don't need to find him." She said coldly. "They are at the well near Kaede's village."

"That's another two week journey from here. With you in your condition, it may even be a three week journey." He sighed and sat next to Kagome on the bed. She instantly put her head on his should like she had done so many times before. "I know that you're worried, Kagome. I am too."

"I just want him home." She softly said as more tears seeped from her eyes.

InuYasha rubbed his cheek across her head before kissing her forehead just below her hairline. "I know. I want him home with us too." When Kagome remained silent, he assumed that she had fallen back to sleep.

"InuYasha?" She murmured.

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him, "I don't want to think of this now. Help me to forget."

InuYasha just looked at her. Her skin was pale. There were bags under her eyes. To him, she looked as if she was just waiting for death. His clawed fingers traveled up her neck. They gently cradled her cheek, before cupping her chin. InuYasha bent his head, "Kagome."

Koga looked up from the tree he just punched and caught InuYasha coming out of the hut pulling on his fire rat kimono. Instantly Koga could smell the faint scent of sweat, and Kagome on him. It was even harder to miss the grin that painted his face. "Took you long enough?" Koga grumbled.

"You can never rush anything with Kagome." InuYasha teased.

Koga snorted. "Don't think that when this is all over you can have her for free. I'm still in the running."

InuYasha grinned ever wide if it was possible, "And still coming in last."

"That's what you think, _MUT_."

"Bring it on, Koga."

It was the first time InuYasha had used his name without an insult attached to it. He guessed InuYasha was in a way better mood. Together they both ran forward in the rain, the puddles splashing up as their feet pounded forward. Together they attacked the sorry looking tree, slicing it in two with their claws. They were grinning at each other as they watched it slide to the muddy ground.

_~*~*~*THANKS FOR READING*~*~*~_


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I No Own InuYasha! Thank you!

CHAPTER TWELVE

Keikan whimpered. His arm hurt, it was broken, he knew it. He looked to the woman who stood in front of a fire boiling herbs into her small pot. It was dark, and these unknown parts of the forest scared him. The woman, who looked so much like his mother, terrified him. He wanted to go home. He wanted his mother, his uncle, he even wanted his father, InuYasha. He sniffled.

"Do not cry." Kikyo said as she knelt beside the small boy holding his arm. "Drink this." She offered his the cup.

"I don't want your poison." Keikan growled.

Kikyo smiled, "It's not poison, my son."

"I'm not your son." Keikan snapped.

"You will be," she told him coldly. "Drink, it will help easy the pain, so we can reset your arm." Keikan whimpered again. "I must be reset or you will risk losing it."

Keikan swallowed hard, slowly taking the cup he took a sip and instantly spit the vile water on the ground. "That's awful."

"What were you expecting ale? One big swallow and it'll pass." Kikyo told him.

Keikan brought the cup to his lips, holding his nose, like he does for his mother's medicine. Taking a deep breath he took three gulps of the medicine.

Kikyo ran her fingers through his silky silver hair. Hair like his fathers. "That's my boy she whispered."

Keikan handed her the cup, trying with all his might to keep it from returning. "I want to..." He was suddenly feeling tired. "To... to go... home."

"Shh," Kikyo whispered laying him down on the mat she had for him. "We'll be home soon enough."

When Kikyo heard the light sound of the boy's snoring she got to work. After resetting his arm she used long strips of cloth to hold two pieces of wood to his arm. After she finished she sat by his side. Looking at the child that resembled InuYasha, that resembled herself. Resembled that damn reincarnation of her. She felt her anger rise, but quickly forced it away.

Kikyo heard a rustling in the bushes just beyond her son. She stood protectively over Keikan. From the darkness an ugly snake demon slithered into the light of their camp site. Kikyo smirked. "Snakes are poisonous, I believe I could use your venom."

The snake crouched back before launching its self at Kikyo, who simply smiled and held out her hand. The snake slowly slid inside her body becoming one with the other demons she captured. Her body tingled as the new power combined with her own. Once the tingling vanished, Kikyo held out her hand spraying green toxic poison onto the ground.

She smiled again. "Perfect."

Kagome shook. Her breathing coming in short breaths. She closed her eyes as her forehead beaded in sweat.

"What's happening to her?" Shippo asked.

Koga who was sitting on the other side of a nervous InuYasha answered, "Kikyo absorbed a new power."

"But why does Kagome get like this?" Sango questioned.

"Remember when I told you that they were still connected, that some of Kikyo's darkness seeps into Kagome?" Koga asked, they simply nodded. "This is what happens when she does. Her soul can not contain all of its evil so once she absorbed more, her spirit sends the same amount of power into Kagome. Pure of heart, but no longer spirit."

Kagome whimpered again on the ground. '_First night out and this had to happen_.' She thought. '_What luck I have_.' She curled up even more into a fetal position. Normally when this happened, she was yelling or screaming, her body would get so out of control that Koga would have to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. But she forced herself to hold as much of the pain in, for her head rested in a worried, and frightened, InuYasha's lap. Each time she moved, or a whimper escaped her throat she felt his tense under her.

"InuYasha?" She said weakly.

"Don't talk. Just... rest, Kagome." InuYasha instructed her.

"Will you play with my hair?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha smiled as he remembered the nights where Kagome would run her hand from his, or Shippo's, eyebrows to their hair line, and repeated the action. It had its own special calming effect. The petting that she said wasn't petting at all, it was playing with their hair.

"Sure." He agreed. As his clawed hand began to rub her forehead, InuYasha could feel Kagome slip into s deep sleep.

"How are you doing, InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha huffed. "I hate not being able to do anything. Damn Kikyo, she better not be doing anything to my son."

"MAMA!" Keikan cried out in his sleep. "MAMA!" He felt warm arms embrace him.

"Shh, my son. It was only a bad dream. Shh, it's ok."

Keikan huddled closer to the warmth. "I thought I lost you." He whispered as sleep started to claim him once again.

"I'm here, my son. I'm here Keikan."

"Don't leave me." Keikan whispered.

"Never."

Kikyo smiled when Keikan was asleep again.

'_I _will_ have the family I was denied.'_

_A/N:_

_So I had this short chapter on my computer and just as I was going to post it I saw one of my comments actually refers to Kikyo short of brainwashing Keikan, or poisoning his mind as it was put, I think I have to come up with new twist now. You guys are Just too good. CONGRATS to __**DemonQueen17**__ for guessing what Kikyo is planning. Thanks for reading guys! Oh and to __**KagomesDarkHeart**__: My family loves the story... Although I get calls non stop and I have to inform them about everyone, it's still funny. Thanks for the support! & Thanks for reading!_


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do Not own InuYasha or it's beloved character.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Kagome fell to her knees at the small creek. Her breathing was ragged, and her hands were twitching uncontrollably. Scooping water into her hands she gulped down the refreshing spring water. A small bag was tied to her waist, untying it, her shaky hand brought the faded brown slivers to her mouth. Chewing them she laid back against the tree to her right. She brought more slivers to her mouth.

A twig snapped to her left. Gasping she turned to look at her follower. "Geez, Koga. You scared the hell out of me. I thought you were InuYasha." She snapped.

Koga walked closer, "Why are you eating ginseng roots?"

"That's none of your business." She coldly said standing.

"Kagome, I'm only going to ask you one last time." Koga stated calmly. "Why are you eating ginseng roots?"

"Shut up, Koga. Your not InuYasha, your not my father, or my mate. I don't have to tell you a god damn thing!" She growled between clenched teeth.

Koga grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, "How long have you lost control over it?"

"Let me go." She ordered struggling.

"HOW LONG!" Koga demanded in

Kagome froze, "Noon yesterday." She cried. "Kaede once told me that the ginseng root gives you energy. I need the energy to stay sane. I can't loose it until we find Keikan. Until he is safely with InuYasha." She hugged Koga still shaking but terrified to let go.

Koga gently patted the back of Kagome's head. "It's alright." He whispered. "We won't let that happen." Kagome cried even more. "Hey, we're near my cave. Why don't we stop in and say hello?"

Kagome nodded wiping the tears from her eyes. "I would like that."

"KAGOME!" Came the shout from inside the cave as a female wolf demon ran out. Her Auburn hair, that she once kept in pigtails, flowed freely behind her back. Two small wolf demons followed closely on her heels.

"Da-Da! Da-Da!" The small boy and girl shouted.

Koga jogged forward sweeping the two small ones into his arms as he planted kisses on their dirt smudged cheeks. The twins giggled. "How are my pups doing? Daddy missed you so much."

Ayame stopped in front of her husband to greet him with a kiss. "You weren't gone very long this time, Koga."

"I'm afraid I won't be staying long either, my love. Keikan was taken, we are on our way to find him." Koga informed her.

"Oh dear." Ayame said looking to Kagome who had sat down on one of the straw beds that were always kept ready in the cave. "I'll get supper set out. But Koga, I'm afraid we don't have room for them all."

Koga chuckled, "Have no fear, Ayame. Shippo will sleep with the twins."

"Why do I have to sleep with the babies?" Shippo whined.

Koga ignored the little fox, as he set his young babes down, whom immediately began to circle the small fox. "Miroku and Sango are practically a couple. They may share one bed."

"Uh, Sango?" Shippo said nervously. The small wolf pups began to waddle their way closer. Shippo turned and ran. "Sango! Miroku! Help!"

"Kagome will sleep with InuYasha."

"Koga? Is that wise?" Ayame asked.

Koga kissed his innocent wife. "He knows, love." He whispered.

"Well in that case I better get dinner out." Ayame teased as she kissed her husband one last time before walking to the fire deeper in the cave.

Kagome sat looking in the direction of the children, but she wasn't looking at them. Her mind was far away as she heard the distant voices of her son, and Kikyo.

"_Drink your medicine, son." Kikyo said._

"_Yes, Mama." Keikan said as he ran over and drank the cup Kikyo was holding out to him. After swallowing the whole serving he asked, "What are we going to do today, Mother?"_

"_I thought we could catch a few demons." Kikyo simply said with a smile._

"_Can I kill it too, Mother?" Keikan asked excitedly. _

_Kikyo rubbed his read, "I think I better do the killing. What would I do if I ever lost you? I love you, my son."_

_Keikan hugged Kikyo. "I love you too, Mommy."_

Ayame watched as a single tear fell from Kagome's eye. "She doesn't look so well, Koga." She whispered.

Koga sighed as he looked over to Kagome. She was extremely pale, dark circles surrounded her eyes, and her cheeks were sunken in. She looked as if she were just waiting to die. Koga looked down at her hand which had never stopped shaking on the two day walk it took to get here. "I'm not sure how much longer she will last." He confessed. "She's eating ginseng roots as if she were starving. I hope that old hag told her that too much could be fatal. I've told her time and time again, but it is as if she can't hear me." He looked back at Ayame. We have three days until we reach Kikyo. Let us hope that she makes it that long."

"Where is it that you thinks she is?" Ayame asked as the concern for her husband's safety began to show.

"Kagome says she is near the well."

Ayame came up behind her husband and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You better come back."

Koga's hand lightly touched his wife's hands where they entwined over his chest. "I promise."

_A/N:_

_So this was a really, Really, REALLY short chapter. I wanted Koga to have his moment... He plays the protector for song long he needed to play the family man too. I also realized that Chapter 15 might be my last chapter of the book. I just don't think Kagome will hold out much longer... but than again, she might make a miraculous recovery. Who knows? Please review, and Thank You For reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: You all know what I am going to say, "I do Not own InuYasha or its character."

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

They stood just outside the barrier. Afraid to cross over, afraid of what would be awaiting them on the other side. Yet somewhere beyond the thin layer, that Kikyo had placed over the well, Keikan was there. Kagome could feel him, could hear his distance laughter as he called someone else 'Mother'.

Kagome glanced to her left, than her right. Looking at the faces of those she loved. The faces of her friends, her family, her world. Looking back at the barrier she said, "I want you all to promise me something before we continued." She waited until they all agreed before she continued. "I want you to attack Kikyo with everything you got."

Sango began to disagree,"But we can't touch her or-"

"Our only goal is to get my son back." Kagome interrupted. "Forget about me and get InuYasha my son."

"_Our_ son." InuYasha corrected.

Kagome turned to look at him, "Once you have Keikan, take him and run. Hide him. Protect him."

"You're coming too." InuYasha quickly said.

Kagome smiled, "I'll be right behind you." AS she looked away, her eyes made contact with Koga's. She shook her head 'No'. Once Koga nodded, Kagome didn't have to worry about Koga tell InuYasha that she wasn't planning on leaving this battle.

Kagome drew her bow and arrow into her shaking hands, "Let's go."

They easily crossed the barrier before Kagome collapsed. She was shivering, feeling as if she jumped into the middle of a lake on a windy winter day. It became difficult to breath as she felt the last of her goodness fighting the invading darkness of Kikyo's soul.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running over to her. "Kagome are you alright?"

"You have to find Keikan, InuYasha. Promise me you'll find our son." Kagome begged.

InuYasha picked her up bridal style, "Shut up, Kagome. I'm not leaving you behind. So shut up and hold on." Kagome weakly rested her head on his shoulder. 'Damn it. How could I be so blind to how weak she was?' He ran ahead, dodging trees, hurdling over plants. With everyone else fast on his heels.

They stopped in the clearing as soon as the well came in sight. InuYasha placed Kagome against the nearest tree. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing extremely slowly. InuYasha brushed the few strands of hair from her face. '_She's so pale_.' When he pulled his hand he noticed it was damp, and cool. '_She has a cold sweat?_' He leaned closer and kissed her temple. "Hang in there, Kagome." He whispered.

"InuYasha." Came a dark and sinister voice.

He turned around to see Kikyo and Keikan emerged from a cloud of miasma. Kikyo was dressed as she used to dress, in a priestess clothing of a white shirt with red pants. Keikan wasn't dressed in his usual peasant attire. He was dressed in a red kimono for a fire rat. He was an exact replica of InuYasha, only a smaller version.

"Keikan?" Kagome whispered.

Everyone watched as Keikan tilted his head and looked up at Kikyo, "Who are they, Mommy?" He asked in a blank voice.

"Give me back my son." InuYasha ordered.

"_Our_ son." Kikyo replied.

"Huh?" InuYasha asked.

"What is she talking about?" Miroku and Sango asked.

Kikyo smirked. "Let's face it, InuYasha. You kill me, that girl dies. The only was she can kill me, is if her soul is as dark as mine. Other than that, she'll be dead in a short while anyways. So who will like to be her executioner?"

With those words everyone prepared for battle.

"I don't like this, Koga." Miroku murmured. "If we make a direct attack on Kikyo, we risk injuring Kagome."

"We do what we promised." Koga answered. "We get Keikan to InuYasha." Once he finished he was the first to attack. Charging at Kikyo as fast as he could, only he didn't anticipate a small dog demon to charge at him. Using his claws Keikan cut four deep wounds that ran along Koga's left side from his elbow to his knee. Koga fell over in pain.

Everyone gasped, as they watched Keikan attack their friends who laid crumbled to the ground. No one was expecting a sacred arrow to go flying through the air towards Kikyo, which pierced her shoulder. Instantly blood pooled from mirrored wounds on Kikyo and Kagome. Seeing Kagome's wound made the whole situation that more real for the gang.

Kagome could feel their hesitance, "Don't worry about me." She commanded. "Miroku, use your Wind Tunnel to grab Keikan. Hold him still. Shippo, help Miroku tie him up. Sango and InuYasha attack Kikyo."

Sango shook her head, "Kagome, I don't think I-"

"You must."

They all nodded. The first to act was Miroku who extended his right hand, pulling the strand of beads off, he aimed for Keikan. "Wind Tunnel!"

The wind picked up as rocks, dust, and plants flew into the black hole on Mirokus' hand. Keikan soon found himself lifted off of his feet by the forceful wind. He was carried through the air towards the monk with a ponytail. Before he too, could be sucked into the void of the monk's hand, the man quickly wrapped the prayer beads around his hand and caught him.

Keikan kicked and struggled as the man held him down and a small fox tied his hands and feet. "Let me go!"

"I guess it's our turn than, InuYasha." Sango said as she ran forward with her Hiraikotsu. Lifting the weapon high above her head, she sent it flying towards Kikyo. "Hiraikotsu!"

Kikyo easily dodged the weapon simply by stepping to the side. "Pathetic."

"Oh, ya? You won't think it's pathetic when I use my Wind Sc-"

"No, InuYasha." Sango yelled as she caught her returning boomerang weapon. "No swords or you'll definitely kill Kagome."

"Feh." He said as he put the sword away. "Fine than."

Kikyo laughed, "You still think you can beat me, InuYasha? Why don't you just kill all of your friends and join your family. We can live how we always wanted to. In our own little family." She smiled.

"Ya right. The only family I want is with my son and my mate, Kagome." InuYasha told her.

The smile fell from Kikyo's mouth. "Have it your way InuYasha." Holding out her hand she sent a mist of poison towards him. "Die, InuYasha!"

The mist became thicker, turning into a cloud of poisonous gas that surrounded InuYasha. Kikyo watched as InuYasha's figure faded into the thick blue-green haze. She stopped and waited for the cloud to lift. Waited to see InuYasha's lifeless form upon the ground. Yet, when the poisoned thinned and faded to nothing. That was exactly what Kikyo saw. Nothing. InuYasha wasn't were he was supposed to be.

"Not that easy to get rid of, huh, Kikyo?" inuYasha whispered into her ear from behind her before sending his clawed hand through her chest.

And so the battle began. Kikyo moved away clutching the hole in her chest. Mad she watched as her nails grew into thick razor sharp talons. For every punch, kick, or cut InuYasha was able to make on Kikyo. She was able to give back ten folds. All others watched in wide eyes while InuYasha fought hand-to-hand combat with his long ago love.

Kikyo nails cut across InuYasha's back, sending him to the ground in a bleeding mess. "You fool, InuYasha. You could never defeat me." Kikyo suddenly gasped as a sacred arrow flew near her face cutting her cheek. She turned to face Kagome yelling, "I told you that the only way you could ever kill me was if you became as dark as I am!"

"You're right." kagome said pushing off the tree as she notched another arrow. "The only way I can destroy is to become as dark as you. Too bad for you," she looked up reviling her glowing eyes. "I already am."

Drawing the arrow back Kagome sent it flying. The same sacred arrow that created the Wind Scar effect. Everyone watched as the arrow disintegrated Kikyo. They quickly looked to Kagome, who screamed than faded into nothing.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he ran to where Kagome had fallen but was no longer there. "_KAGOME_!"

"Mama!" Keikan screamed as he ran towards Inuyasha.

InuYasha embraced his son. "She's gone." He said in disbelief. "She's gone."

_A/N:_

_Thanks For Reading! Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN INUYASHA!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"_Kagome... Kagome." A voice calling to her in her dreams, though she knew she wasn't dreaming. "Kagome..." She remembered the darkness. She remembered the pain. Than she remembered nothing. "Open your eyes, Kagome."_

_Afraid at first, but soon complying, Kagome opened her eyes. She was in a field of grass and daisies, laying upon her back. Trees surrounded her with the most beautiful blossoms Kagome could have only dreamt of imagining. The sky was a Magnificat blue, with bright white fluffy clouds. The sun shone warmly against her skin. Kagome sat up admiring the giant golden gate in front of her. _

"_Kagome." _

_Kagome say a woman standing to her left. She had long black hair, and wore a pink and blue kimono with white and red flowers. "I know your face. You're InuYasha's mother, Lady Izayoi." _

"_Yes." Came the angelic reply._

_Kagome stood and walked over to her. "I'm dead, aren't I?"_

_Lady Izayoi smiled gently, "Yes, you are."_

_Kagome's heart sank with the news. "Can you tell me if InuYasha and my son are safe?"_

_Lady Izayoi stepped aside. "See for your self."_

_The forest behind her turned into the clearing at the well. A crying Miroku held a sobbing Sango with Shippo squeezed in between them. A few feet away InuYasha held a hysterical Keikan who clung to his father for every support he needed. InuYasha's hand stroked their son's silver hair. He, himself, looked to be in terrible pain, yet numb at the same time, as silent tear flowed like a river down his face. _

"_InuYasha." Kagome whispered as her own tears of sorrow fell._

"_You loved my son very much, didn't you?" Lady Izayoi asked._

_Kagome nodded. "I still do." She sniffed. "He's my everything. I was so happy when I found out I was carrying his child. I love my family with all of my heart."_

_Lady Izayoi came up behind Kagome placing a gently hand on her back. "You sacrificed everything to protect your friends, my son, and my grandchild." She looked at the two embraced. "They really are wonderful. You have done a great job with both of them."_

_Kagome nodded sadly as she walked up to InuYasha and Keikan. She went to pat her son's head, but her hand went right through them. She stood up and looked down at them. "I don't regret killing Kikyo, even though I killed myself as well. InuYasha couldn't take another hit, and my son was under her control." She turned to look at Lady Izayoi again. "I would do it a hundred times over, if it meant protecting those I love."_

_When Kagome joined Lady Izayoi again, Izayoi embraced Kagome into a hug of her own. "A noble sacrifice deserves a noble reward."_

"_I ask for nothing for myself, my lady." Kagome stood next to her gazing at InuYasha and Keikan again. Tears fell from her eyes in a steady stream. "All I ask is that InuYasha and Keikan live a happy life." _

"_I fear a live without you, wouldn't be worth living for them." Lady Izayoi said. _

InuYasha suddenly caught a bright light against the trees. A light brighter than the setting sun. He stiffened at the face he saw. "Mother?" Kagome gasped, while Lady Izayoi smiled at her son. "Ka-Kagome?"

Everyone turned to look at the light that had caught InuYasha's eye. One by one they gasped at the sight on Kagome and Lady Izayoi standing just inside the bright golden light.

"Mama?" Keikan asked.

Kagome smiled sadly, "Oh, Keikan. I'm so sorry I can't be there anymore."

Keikan and InuYasha walked up to their mothers.

"It's too bad that you can no longer watch your son grow." Lady Izayoi softly said.

"Yes, I would give anything just to be able to live with them." Kagome replied.

Keikan ran and embraced his mother with ease. "Mama don't leave me." He begged. "I promise to be a good boy again. I promise."

Shocked that she could now feel her son, Kagome knelt on the ground hugging his close. "I wish I could stay, my love. You must now promise to be good and stay near InuYasha. Can you do that for me?"

InuYasha pulled out of his mother's embrace just as Kagome began to rise. They starred into each other eyes for what seemed like forever before InuYasha walked up to her. Wrapping his arms around her, InuYasha pulled Kagome in for one last kiss. When they broke apart InuYasha rested his forehead against her own. "I love you." He whispered.

"InuYasha." She said before kissing him again.

The bright light faded, along with Lady Izayoi, while Kagome and InuYasha were still kissing. Everyone else watched in amazement as Kagome's transparent figure became whole once again. Soon it became clear to the lovers that Kagomes' heart was beating in her chest. A chest tightly presses against InuYashas'.

They broke apart and Kagome inspected her solid figure. A smile broke across her face and quickly spread to InuYashas'. They both began laughing and cheering as they embraced each other and their son. Miroku and Sango slowly walked towards the family and found themselves pulled into the embrace as well.

The group of friends, were still laughing as the sun set, still embracing their extended family. Kagome looked into to light of the sun, catching a glimpse of the faded figure of Lady Izayoi. "Thank you." She whispered.

Lady Izayoi smiled with a nod of her head. "_Take care of them. Live a long life of love_."

"I will."

~*The End*~

Thanks for reading Forbidden!


End file.
